


Charlie's Angels

by palindromicsequence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Body Modification, Bondage, Breathplay, CBT, Caning, Cervical Penetration, Cervix Penetration, Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Somnophilia, Corporal Punishment, Crotch Rope, Cum in Eye, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Hostage Situations, Humbler, Intestinal Penetration, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Stretching, Nipple Torture, Nipple Weights, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Paddling, Piss Inflation, Porn With Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Predicament Bondage, Prolapse, Prolapse Fucking, Pussy Torture, Rope Walking, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Tit Torture, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Prolapse, Watersports, blowjob asphyxiation, clit torture, cunt torture, human urinal, intestine penetration, one bar prison, piss drinking, piss in eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palindromicsequence/pseuds/palindromicsequence
Summary: Charlie has been a full time master for years, his remote mansion filled with young women and men who sought him out for an intense bdsm relationship. With so many people in the house, everyone's bound to have someone to share their kinks with, as long as Master Charlie's ok with it.Each chapter will be a different look into the lives of Charlie and his Angels. Not necessarily in chronological order.I don't pretend to know or care how human biology works, so expect some not possible things in here, and also some unsafe things were we working by real human standards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Contains: **  
> ****  
> Lingerie, Fingering (Anal + Vaginal + Urethral), Chastity, Vibrators, Forced Orgasms, Dirty Talk, Multiple Orgasms, CBT (Sounding + Ballbusting), Oral (Facesitting), Anal Gaping + Fisting, Intestinal Penetration, Stomach Bulging, Blowjob Asphyxiation (Passing Out), Dry Orgasm, Squirting, Nipple Biting, and Impregnation

"Don't you all look so good in white?" Charlie praised, pacing in front of the four people in front of him. One was a curvy woman with dark skin and warm brown eyes, curls cropped short against her head. The next was a cute pale twink, followed by a tall and buff asian man. At the end of the line was a thin woman with long dark hair and olive skin. Each was dressed identically in lacy white corsets, garters, and stockings, little g-strings leaving nothing to the imagination. Charlie inspected each of his slaves with pride, enjoying how happy they were to be able to serve him and his friends that night.

Charlie stopped in front of the first woman, pushing aside the front of her panties and pushing two fingers deep into her already dripping cunt, "look at you, Lottie, wearing white like a virgin while your slutty little cunt just waits to be fucked," he murmured in her ear, feeling her pussy twitch at the words. He slowly started to finger her, keeping a teasingly slow pace as he watched her thighs start to tremble, "do you hear all the noise your sloppy little pussy is making? All over two fingers. A month without cumming must have taken its toll on all of you."

Lottie whimpered and nodded, struggling to stay upright as he ever so slowly inched her towards the brink of orgasm, "yes, sir."

Charlie smirked, pulling his fingers out just before her legs gave out, and pressing them against her lips, watching as she obediently cleaned her own juices from them, "you're going to be a good little slut for me tonight?"

Lottie nodded again, sucking needily on his fingers.

"Good," Charlie pulled away and moved onto the next slave in line, "because tonight we'll make you cum until you can't see straight. And if any of you are bad, you're going for another month of chastity," he reached down the front of the man's panties, teasing the head of his cock, "that'd be a shame, we haven't even had time to clean your cock cages yet after this time. You'll be good for me, right Nick?"

Nick panted softly and nodded, resisting every urge to rut against Charlie's hand, "yes, sir."

The very tip of Charlie's pinky finger teased at the entrance of Nick's urethra, promising exciting things for the night to come, "good boy." Charlie moved on once again, this time wasting no time pushing two fingers into the next man's ass, "aw, Marco, your hungry little ass is so eager. You'll let us do what we want to you tonight, right?"

Marco nodded, toes curling in pleasure as his slightly loose hole was teased, "yes, sir."

Charlie curled his fingers and teased them lightly over Marco's prostate, listening to the high pitched whines and moans of pleasure as Marco tried desperately to keep himself upright. With a grin, the master removed his fingers, once again pushing them into the slave's mouth to be cleaned. Once they were clean, he moved on to the final slave in line, "Ruby, lovely Ruby..." he cooed, working one finger into her relatively tight ass and the other into her soaked cunt, "you're a good little slut, aren't you? You'll be good for us, I know."

Ruby sighed out in pleasure and nodded, eyes closed in bliss, "yes, sir."

He rubbed his thumb against her hard clit, working all three fingers until her legs were shaking with the effort of keeping her composure. Once he deemed them all worked up enough, he pulled his fingers out, cleaning them in the sink near by. He gave them their final directions before the night began, reminding them all of their safe words and that if they asked to stop without using it then everything would carry on as it was. Once they were all clear on the usual safety procedures, including protocol on an alternative to the safe word if their mouths were in use, he led them into a small but rather fancy living area, where two other men were casually reclined on sofas. Charlie introduced the tall blonde as Jack and the shorter brunette as Tony, though they made it clear they were all to be addressed as "master" or "sir" for the night.

*

Charlie gave the word and each slave got into their practiced positions. Lottie stood, legs spread, between Jack and Tony's seats, two trays of various sex toys balanced one on each hand. Ruby laid herself across the coffee table, arms above her head and legs spread as wide as she could. Nick took a similar position to Lottie, but between Jack and Charlie's seats, various other sex toys on his own trays. Marco bent himself over a small ottoman, ass up and legs spread to show off his already prepared asshole. For a few minutes, the three masters chatted casually, leaving the slaves in their positions without any acknowledgement. However, in the face of such tantalising slaves, they couldn't keep up the act long.

Tony grabbed a vibrating wand and pressed it firmly against Lottie's clit, turning it on to the lowest setting. After a month without orgasm, she was more sensitive than usual, toes curling as she struggled to keep the trays she held steady. The shock waves of pleasure coursing through her were only increased when he started moving the vibrator in gentle circles. In a low voice, he warned her of punishment if she dropped the trays, turning the vibrator up ever so slightly. Lottie's breath caught in her throat and she whined, thighs tensing and relaxing as she tried to stay in control. He pressed the vibrator more firmly against her clit, suddenly turning it up to the highest setting.

"Your getting the toy all wet, you dirty slave," he chastised teasingly, "your cunt is throbbing, it looks like it wants to be filled so badly. Is your cunt hungry, slut?"

Lottie nodded and breathlessly whispered, "yes, sir."

Tony smirked, one arm going behind her to push her hips forward into the vibrator while the other hand rubbed it harshly against her sensitive clit, sending jolts of painful pleasure through her that had her arms shaking. Her panties were already dripping wet, and despite the cloth between her sex and the vibrator, the white had gone translucent and her throbbing, clenching pussy was on clear display for all to see. Despite being under explicit instructions that permission was not needed to cum tonight, she still tried to hold out for as long as she could, knowing it would be difficult to keep hold of the trays once she had cum. Tony, on the other hand, was determined to make her cum with nothing inside her, wanting to watch her convulsing walls as she came. One thumb came up to pull back her clit hood, slipping the vibrator into her panties and pressing it directly against her clit. Her orgasm crashed over her like a wave, blinding white flashes in her vision as her pussy tried to milk the air for cum, squirting just the slightest bit. Her limbs felt like jelly as the spasms of pleasure went through her, grip on the trays loosening until they fell with a clatter and the toys spread across the (thankfully immaculately germ-free) floor. Tony watched her cunt with fascination, continuing to press the vibrator to her clit long after her orgasm subsided and sensitivity set in. When he finally turned it off and put it away, he rubbed her soaked panties against her cunt with a self-satisfied grin.

"Time for your punishment, little slave," he teased, "you didn't do your job. Now get on the pool table and hold your ankles over your head for me."

*

Jack decided to start with Nick, grabbing a few toys from the tray he held and inspecting them. "So I've heard you like having your cock stuffed. Is that right, slave?"

Nick shivered with delight and nodded, "yes, sir."

With a grin, Jack grabbed a sounding rod made of flexible material with balls inside of it. He pulled Nick's cock out of his panties, holding it firm while he teased his slit. He could see Nick's balls, a deep purple-blue from the month of constant teasing and denial. Using only Nick's copious amounts of precum as lubricant for his already stretched urethra, he pushed the first ball in slowly. Centimeter by centimeter, ball by ball, Jack pushed the sounding rod deeper into Nick's weeping cock, feeling it reach the end of his urethra and curve up past his prostate and into his bladder. With every ball stretching each ring of muscles, Nick gave a needy moan, trying his hardest to keep the trays from falling so he wouldn't be punished. Just as his bladder was starting to feel full from the balls, the sounding rod was fully lodged in his cock, only the ring at the end left out. Jack inspected Nick's cock, seeing the ridges in it from the balls inside him. He squeezed and massaged at Nick's shaft, rubbing against the balls through his skin. Nick's cock twitched as though trying to orgasm, but the rod in his cock stopped any cum from coming out. His balls tightened, throbbing visibly as Jack continued to tease his purple cock.

"Are you trying to cum, slut?" Jack asked with a smirk, "does your little cock feel good being stuffed like this?"

Nick nodded eagerly, tears of pleasure springing to his eyes, "yes, sir."

Jack looped a finger in the ring, holding it there for a moment before slowly moving it back and forth. The balls rubbed against the inside of Nick's cock and bladder, stimulating his prostate from a new angle. Nick closed his eyes and moaned, knees weak. Jack continued to tease him as his cock throbbed with the phantom of an orgasm. Finally taking pity on the slave, he swiftly pulled back the hand holding the sound, ripping it harshly from his bladder and cock and pulling his cum out with it. Nick doubled over as he came, trays clattering to the ground as he held his cock, stroking it quickly to ride through his intense orgasm as he coated his own corset in thick ropes of cum.

When he recovered, Jack was giving him a disappointed look, "bad boy, you were supposed to hold those trays. Lie down on the couch, it's time for your punishment."

*

Charlie decided to use Marco and Ruby at the same time while his friends used the other two slaves. Pulling the Ottoman a bit closer to the table, Charlie sat down on Ruby's face, feeling her eager tongue already licking and sucking at his balls and taint, and probing at his ass. He grabbed a few toys from the table, spreading Marco's cheeks to look at his loose hole. He felt a sense of pride. Marco had come to him looking for someone to thoroughly ruin his asshole, beyond recognition. While they weren't even close to there and were taking their time, it was still loose enough to not need preparation or lube before most toys. Charlie began with his hand, pushing his fist easily through the loose ring of muscles. He pushed all the way up to the elbow, pressing down against Marco's stomach to watch the outline of his hand show up against his skin. Marco moaned and gripped tighter onto the ottoman, feeling Charlie pull his fist back until his knuckles rubbed against his prostate. The solid fist massaged his prostate, his aching purple cock twitching and spurting precum. After a moment, Charlie pulled his fist all the way back so it was straining against Marco's hole before punching all the way back in, fist brushing past Marco's prostate bruisingly. He only had to repeat this action twice before Marco was boneless against the ottoman, cock and balls twitching as he came.

Charlie pulled his fist out and grabbed the first toy, a handful of vibrating balls. He pushed them one after the other into Marco's ass, watching his hole close around them with a thrill. He knew they wouldn't get stuck, Marco's ass was too loose for that, but it was still an exciting rush to think about. The rumbling balls disappeared one by one into his ass, rubbing and stirring his intestines wonderfully. His spent cock twitched painfully with this post orgasmic torture, but he loved it. Once Charlie finished inserting them all, he pushed his hand in as well, shoving them as far into Marco's intestines as he could reach, lodging them up there until he was ready to retrieve them. The balls could be seen from Marco's stomach, bulging out and vibrating intensely. The next toy was a handful of spiked balls made of rubbery material so they couldn't cause serious damage to Marco's insides but would still cause pain. The first one pressing against his asshole made Marco's balls tighten with anticipation. Charlie took a moment at the widest stretch of Marco's hole to work the spikes in and out of the ring of muscles. Finally, he pushed them in, pushing them deep into his intestines like he did with the vibrating ones. The vibrating balls rested against the spiked ones, causing the vibrations to ripple through them all and the firm spikes to rub even more painfully against Marco's intestines. The final toy was a massive horse dildo, complete with horse balls half the size of Marco's ass. Charlie started with the flared head, working it in and out of the hole to make sure it would be loose enough for the rest. Once he was satisfied, inch after inch of the two foot long dildo slid easily into Marco's ass. Unlike the balls, it took effort to bend the dildo around the kinks and corners of Marco's intestines, but painstakingly slowly Charlie managed. Finally, he got everything but the balls into Marco's ass. He pulled the dildo out and rammed it back in, repeatedly pushing the balls further and further into Marco's digestive tract, making it harder and harder to eventually dislodge and remove. He showed no mercy, brutally ramming Marco's ass with the thick dildo.

"Alright, one more test before you can push out all those balls," Charlie lifted himself from Ruby's face, reaching a hand down to grasp her jaw, pulling it open, "if you can hold your breath in the time it takes me to get the balls into Marco's ass, I'll let you tap out once you've cum enough, if you pass out then I'll make you cum until your stuck in one continuous orgasm."

He barely waited for Ruby's "yes, sir" before easing his cock down her well trained throat and sitting back on her face. He loved the feeling of her throat constricting around his cock as her body tried not to breathe. He pressed the balls of the dildo against Marco's ass, watching the ever so slow stretch as it began to widen to accommodate the massive balls. Ruby was trying to keep her pulse level, throat fluttering around Charlie's throat as though to milk him. The process of stretching Marco's ass enough to take the balls was slow going, but eventually, Charlie managed to get his ass to stretch around the widest part, watching the stinging hole twitch frantically around the massive intrusion. At that point, Ruby's vision was starting to dim, her poise going out the window as she allowed herself to choke around him, desperate for breath. Charlie enjoyed the feeling of her throat constricting and swallowing around him, trying to get rid of his cock for air. Some of the precum leaked from the tip of his penis down her throat to her lungs, though it wasn't nearly enough to be dangerous. His thighs locked her head in place as she began to thrash, making sure not to inadvertently make the safe sign that was used when they couldn't talk. Charlie reached down to fondle his own balls, the other hand pushing the balls of the dildo ever so slowly into Marco's ass. Ruby inhaled more of the precum, thrashing wildly as spots danced in her vision. Charlie felt her go still under him, though her throat continued to constrict violently around his cock, milking him in an attempt to breathe air instead of precum. He pushed the last of the dildo's balls into Marco's ass and took a moment to admire Ruby's unconscious face before slowly removing his cock from her throat. He let her get one good gasp of air before pushing it back in and fucking her face for a few seconds, and then removing it again to let her take another breath. He continued this pattern for a few minutes before she regained consciousness, coughing up some precum though most remained in her lungs. Charlie took a few seconds to check that she was alright before sitting on her face again, feeling her eat his ass. At his order, Marco began to push out the contents of his ass, starting with the massive horse dildo that would definitely leave his ass gaping even more than before. Once that was out, he moved on to the balls, straining and pushing as they slid out of him. He had already cum at least three times, humping desperately against the cum stained ottoman as each toy rubbed against his sensitive prostate. By the time he started pushing the vibrating balls out, he had no cum left in his balls. His balls throbbed and his cock twitched in orgasm, but nothing came out of the tip. Charlie watched his dry orgasms as he collected each toy, taking hold of the final vibrating ball as it began to slip out and pushing it back against Marco's prostate. With a cry of pain and pleasure, Marco bucked his hips and humped the ottoman more desperately, orgasm after orgasm hitting him with no cum left to push out. Finally, Charlie removed the ball and set Marco back against the ottoman, calling in another slave to provide aftercare while they continued the party.

*

Lottie awaited her punishment with baited breath. Jack had tied her ankles to her wrists, both above her head, and he had a vibrator pressed to her clit that was tied to her thigh. He held a large dildo on a pole, having pushed her panties aside for the time being. He'd attached clamps to her nipples as well as some between her thighs and labia to keep her cunt wide open for him. Teasing her hole with the dildo, he pushed it in roughly and began to fuck her with it. Arching her back off the table, she cried out in delight, vibrator rubbing deliciously against her clit as she bucked her hips into the dildo. After an orgasm with nothing inside of her, her gaping cunt was eager to be filled and fucked. He angled the dildo up slightly, making sure the head of it hit her g spot with every rough thrust. It wasn't long before she was trembling with her first orgasm, moaning and spasming on the table. Whatever Jack wanted, it wasn't that, and he continued to roughly fuck her, giving her nipple clamps a tug as well. Her second orgasm hit her almost as quickly, a scream tearing from her throat as tears of pleasure spilled from her eyes. Her massive tits smacked against her with every thrust, shoving her clamped nipples towards her face. In a moment of ecstasy, she sucked both clamped nipples into her mouth and bit down on them, squealing in pleasure.

"What a horny little piggy," Jack teased, thrusting the dildo into her with almost painful roughness, "a little pain slut, go on, suck and bite your tits until they're raw."

Lottie continued to chew and suck on her nipples, breasts slapping her face with every thrust. Her next orgasm brought with it what Jack had been hoping for. As she bit harshly on the tips of her nipples, she squirted across the table with a knee shaking orgasm. Jack continued to pound her with all his strength, the vibrator keeping her clit on the verge of numb and overstimulated so she orgasmed over and over, squirting each time and covering the table in her cum. Jack counted out 30 orgasms before the table was soaked enough that Lottie was laying in a proper puddle of cum. She'd managed to get some on herself too, hair and face wet from squirt as well. He turned off the vibrator suddenly, ripping the clamps from her body to expose her sore labia and raw nipples. He rubbed the dildo against the tips of her nipples, enjoying the winces he got from her.

Untying her, Jack called for another slave to take her away for aftercare.

*

Nick laid back against the couch, Tony grabbing a few toys from the floor. He felt a hand caress his balls before something plastic slipped over them. It wasn't until he felt them begin to come together, his balls getting crushed between them, that he realised it was a ball clamp. His cock head throbbed in pleasure as he screamed at the pain, bucking his hips needily in the air. His balls were squished through the hole so the clamp tugged them harshly away from his body, tight around the base so they bulged out. Tony fondled his purple balls, giving light rubs and squeezes as Nick adjusted to the feeling. Once Nick settled down and started to moan, Tony grabbed his balls and squeezed tightly, crushing them in his fist. Nick screamed again, legs trembling at the feeling. He didn't dare move his legs or arms, knowing he'd be punished more for it, but his nails dug into his palms as a sign of his pain. Letting go, Tony grabbed a ball in each hand and pulled them as far apart as he could, crushing each individually. Nick felt certain his balls would pop, but honestly he wouldn't have minded if they did. The pain sent pleasure throughout his body and his cock twitched and pulsed with the need to cum. Tony released his balls, pushing his thumb into Nick's urethra to stretch it more than the sounding rod had, watching the greedy hole swallow up his thumb. He fucked Nick's cock with his thumb, alternating between crushing and massaging his balls.

"You're going to cum for me as soon as I pull my thumb out and hit you in the balls, okay?" Tony ordered.

Nick nodded with an excited whimper, "yes, sir."

Tony made a fist and pulled it back, yanking his thumb from Nick's urethra at the same time as he punched him hard in the balls. Almost doubling over in pain, Nick mewled loudly and came, his orgasm sending his body trembling. Without any extra stimulation to help him through it, the orgasm was less satisfying than he would have liked, but it was better than a ruined orgasm. Tony eased the clamp off his balls, rubbing the swollen orbs gently before calling for a slave to help provide Nick with aftercare.

*

Ruby continued to lay on the coffee table, legs and arms tied to each leg of the table, the three masters standing around her. Without a word, they began to prepare her for her final punishment. The first thing they did was clamp her pussy lips open as well as put clamps on her nipples. They attached little bullet vibrators to the clamps as well as under her clit hood, tuning them all up to the maximum power. Next, they stuffed her pussy and ass with matching foot long ridged vibrators, held inside of her by the strap of her g-string. Her tits were tied up as well, turning purple slowly from the tight ropes around them. They wrapped a rope under her crotch as well, pulling it tight up against her clit so it would rub her clit and pussy harshly every time she moved her hips even a little. They left her like that until her first three orgasms were over, watching her body tremble and shiver and convulse with orgasms. Finally, Jack pushed his cock into her mouth and held it there, fucking her throat but never pulling out long enough to allow her to breathe. She choked and gagged around him, not bothering to suppress her gag reflex or try to hold her breath. Her vision danced and it wasn't long before she was gasping around his cock, desperate for air. As he watched the light leave her eyes and her body go slack as she passed out - another orgasm ripping through her as she did - he came deep in her throat, holding his cock inside her throat for a little longer to make sure she inhaled his cum. When he pulled out, Tony slapped her awake and then took over, alternately choking her with his cock and letting her take a single breath until two more orgasms ripped through her in quick succession. He buried his cock deep in her throat, watching her pass out again and cumming from the sight, keeping his cock buried in there until she breathed all his cum into her lungs. He pulled out as well and Charlie slapped Ruby awake, pushing his balls into her mouth and making her suck on them. Once he was aroused enough, he thrust into her throat, brutally fucking the back of it without letting her breathe at all. Her vision dimmed once more and she struggled desperately against him as she choked, light fading out of her eyes once more. He looked down at her glassy, passed out stare and shot his load of cum deep into her lungs, keeping his cock buried in her throat. It spasmed around his sensitive cock, fluttering more and more desperately as she needed more air. Finally, just as her body was on the brink of giving out, he pulled his cock out and let her breathe again.

At this point her orgasms were coming one after the other, overlapping into one massive, body shaking orgasm. They fastened a strap over her throat to keep her from breathing properly so she'd stay passed out until they were done. They pulled the dildo from her pussy, looking at how red and raw the rope had made it. One after the other they thrust deep into her cunt and came again, fulling her uterus with hot cum. With the stimulation to her clit and the cocks in her dripping, orgasming cunt, her constant orgasm continued, pulsing as the cum entered her and filled her to the brim. When they finished cumming inside of her, they pushed a plug into her sloppy cunt to keep it all in, removing all the other toys and bindings. They called on another slave to tend to her, ordering them to keep the plug inside of her.

Charlie grinned at his guests, "Time to take bets on who managed to knock her up?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little different, worded almost like a documentary, I guess? It's mostly just about the day to day routines and a brief overview of the types of slaves Charlie has. The next chapters should return to the usual style of writing and being more focused on individual scenarios.  
>  **Contains:**  
>  Routines, Watersports (Desperation), Sounding, Chastity, Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Clit Clamps, Anal Plugs, Object Insertion, Multiple Orgasms, Sleeping Orgasms, Posture Training, Chains, Ball Clamps, gags (phallic and other), Edging, and Breathplay

Everything at Charlie's mansion was scheduled. Routines were a big part of the agreement between the master and all of his slaves, and while their individual desires and agreements differed, the same routine happened every morning with little variation, as well as their bed time routines. The only time there was a drastic change was when a slave entered or left the mansion.

The mansion was made up of many sections, the first of which was the barn. There were two barns for the mansion, one for the actual horses that Charlie enjoyed riding in his spare time and occasionally took slaves riding on as a reward for good behavior. The other was where some of the slaves slept. The routines for the men and the women who chose to sleep there was the same. The women were kept in one pen and the men in the other, locked in the barn from bedtime to sunrise when they were woken up. With no bathroom, they were forced to hold in their pee until their master came to let them out to either pee in the outhouse or in the woods next to the barn. To make sure this rule was obeyed, the farm sluts were outfitted with sounding rods, pushed deep into their urethras to stop them from being physically able to piss. They were locked in chastity cages, not trusted to keep to themselves and not rut like animals in heat the moment master shut them away for the night.

The next section was the maid's quarters, where the men and women who cleaned the house on top of their slave duties were kept. Each got their own small bed with a metal frame, their wrists and ankles chained to the bed posts until Charlie came to get them after letting the animals out. They were also not allowed to pee until then, but he trusted them enough not to plug up their piss holes while they slept. Instead, it was up to them to make sure they didn't piss until granted permission. Each maid's nipples were clamped for bedtime, making sure they were pointed and raw in the morning. Cocks were put into chastity cages, clits were clamped, and assholes were plugged with different sizes depending on the gape of the maid's ass. In the mornings Charlie brought them to the maid's bathroom to pee in the large shower block together before sending them off to clean with the handles of brooms lodged in their asses to sweep with, and the handles of dusters thrust into vaginas and cocks to dust.

After the maids, he woke up the four cooks, Nick, Ruby, Lottie, and Marco. They all slept on blankets atop the stone floors of the mansion's kitchen with strict instructions not to piss overnight as well. Lottie and Ruby slept with vibrators on their clits, waking each morning drenched in their own cum. Marco slept with a silicone mold of his master's fist shoved deep into his anus, and Nick slept with a sounding rod deep in his cock and filling his bladder. The toys were removed every morning and the cooks brought to a little bathroom to pee one at a time, occasionally with some teasing before being sent to cook breakfast.

The next woken up were the princes and princesses, those who liked to be treated more gently by Charlie, though he was far from gentle even with them. They were the only ones given permission to piss overnight, each having their own bedroom and bathroom. There weren't many princes and princesses, but the ones that were there did get the gentlest treatment from Charlie. They weren't tied to their beds, though their nipples were often clamped, and they were merely filled with small plugs at night that were removed in the morning.

With the exception of a few other slaves with more personalized routines, the final slaves slept in the dungeons. The last to be woken, they were never aware it was even daytime until the heavy dungeon door creaked open and let some light filter down. Charlie would turn on the electric torches each morning, and admire the large amount of slaves, eagerly awaiting their master. They all slept on the cold stone floors, not allowed to piss until Charlie came to get them. They slept chained to the walls, forced to sit uncomfortably on their knees as they slept, held up only by chains that rubbed raw on their clits, pussies, cocks, balls, and assholes. Many of the slaves were kept in chastity devices, some with their balls clamped or cocks stuffed with sounding rods. Most had plugs in their anuses and often they had gags in their mouths as well. Some were kept in chastity for days, weeks, months, or even years, kept on the brink of orgasm by occasional vibrations through the chastity devices. Those being punished had thick dildos down their throats, the backs strapped around their heads to keep it in, and a thin hole running through the dildos to allow just enough air to stay conscious. Some were made to sleep on sybians, stimulated repeatedly to the point of orgasm throughout the nights. In the mornings, Charlie would allow them to crouch over the gutters that ran around the edges of the walls, an inch deep in the floor, to piss. Then he would return upstairs and send the cooks down with just enough food to keep the slaves stable enough for rough sex but still hungry, all to be eaten off the floors.

This was the morning routine at Charlie's mansion, and while some days came with variations for one reason or another, especially when guests came to stay, this was the most common morning occurrence. Days and nights, on the other hand, varied based on what Charlie was craving that day among many other factors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Contains:**  
>  Lingerie, Breast Worship, Smothering, Ball Gag, Chastity Cage (Cum), Ball Restraint (Humbler), Eating Out, Clit Torture (Slapping, Flicking, Pulling, Etc.), Bondage, Fingering, Scratching (Inside Pussy), Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Spanking, CBT (Ball Torture), Paddling (Ass, Cunt, Insertion, Balls), Squirting, Orgasm Without Permission, Cervix Penetration, and Ruined Orgasm

"Alright, Angie," Charlie wrapped an arm around the woman to his right's waist, gesturing to the dungeon slaves in front of them, "who do you want to play with today, my princess?"

Angie thought for a moment, untucking a thick lock of hair from one of the straps on her mustard yellow negligee, pursing her full lips, "I think..." she cast her eyes over the slaves she had narrowed her choice down to before pointing to a short man with pinned back curls and a ginger woman covered in freckles, "what about those two?"

Charlie grinned and nodded, grabbing his keys to unchain the two chosen from the wall, "Jonah and Rosalie it is," he confirmed, leading Angie and the two slaves up to one of the many bedrooms within the mansion. Angie had just recovered from giving birth for the first time and Charlie wanted to reward her with a little fun, especially as one of his favourite brats. She was one of his angels who could get away with the most, and he treated her more gently than most in the mansion. She had only been around for a few years, but her willingness to do almost anything as long as she could control some of it lead to him rewarding her often.

Charlie took a seat in the corner, mostly there to offer guidance where needed and enjoy the view. This was Angie's time to enjoy herself and he knew she enjoyed being a dom sometimes. While he wasn't willing to submit to any of his slaves, he was more than happy to lend lower slaves out to the higher slaves - and, very occasionally as a punishment, the other way around. Angie gestured for Jonah and Rosalie to sit on the bed, bouncing excitedly over to the closet and pulling out restraints and other such items.

"You, lie back on the bed," Angie pointed to Rosalie with a commanding tone and the ginger scrambled to obey the order, laying spread eagle against the covers.

Angie set about tying her up before stripping and standing in front of Jonah. She gestured to her large breasts, an unspoken order for him to lavish her with attention. His cock was already starting to harden as he sat up on his knees and began lavishing her chest with kisses, lips wrapping around a nipple and using his tongue to coax it to hardness. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pressing him to her. He switched nipples after a few minutes, half hard already with his face smothered by her tits, half wishing to be smothered by them forever. Angie pulled away after a bit, pushing Jonah to sit back on the bed.

"Bend over, ass towards that slut," she gestured to Rosalie, "head over the edge of the bed."

Jonah complied readily, allowing Angie to slip a ball gag into his mouth as well. Angie pushed his upper back down, pulling his hips up so his ass was on display. Nudging his legs apart, she took a hold of his cock, stroking it to hardness before forcing it into a chastity cage. Jonah relished the pain of his hardened cock being forced into a too-small cage, the cold metal biting into the sensitive flesh. His balls were pulled back and put into a humbler, the hard wood resting behind his thighs so any attempts to straighten his legs would hurt his balls. He could already feel the blood rushing to his head slightly as his head hung over the edge of the bed, an extra layer of dizziness added to his pleasure and pain. Angie settled back, straddling Rosalie's face.

"Eat me out, slut," she ordered, settling her dripping pussy over the slave's face. The ginger responded eagerly, lips and tongue working over Angie's outer lips, lapping up her wetness. Angie spread apart Rosalie's pussy lips, pulling her hand back and roughly slapping her clit, enjoying the hot gasp of air against her pussy as Rosalie tugged at her restraints. The sharp jolt to her nerves set Rosalie's heart pounding, feeling herself get wet at the enjoyment of being used like this. She felt a few sharper flicks to her clit, moaning and whining against Angie's labia as she licked her insides. Angie slowly started to rock her hips, rubbing her soaking cunt into Rosalie's mouth and riding her face roughly. Rosalie enjoyed the heady scent of arousal, tongue fucking in and out of Angie's pussy and flickering over her clit, not bothering to try to take a breath as her nose and mouth were smothered by Angie's cunt anyway. She felt three fingers force their way into her cunt, stretching it painfully as slightly too sharp nails scraped at her inside walls, drawing muffled screams from her throat and into Angie's clit. Her thighs trembled as she felt her insides being scratched and stretched, Angie taking no care as she forced her fingers in and out quickly, riding Rosalie's face faster. Finally, she pulled her fingers out, wiping the wetness of them onto Rosalie's stomach with an air of disgust.

"Fucking slut, getting so wet just being used," Angie berated, pinching Rosalie's clit tightly and twisting, "you get off on pain, don't you? You just love having your sloppy cunt ruined. You better feel grateful I'm even letting you pleasure me, whore. You don't deserve this pussy, I'm just being kind. But you don't like that, do you? You love being treated like furniture, like the slut you are. Just a few holes to use."

Angie dug her nails into Rosalie's clit, enjoying the pained screams and moans of pleasure against her cunt as she was eaten out. Softly over the sounds of Rosalie's pain, she became aware of Jonah whining impatiently, his face red from his head hanging down for so long. She smirked, releasing Rosalie's clit to deliver a harsh, unexpected spank to Jonah's round ass. He gave a soft cry of shock, whimpering and mumbling an apology, wiggling his hips a little in the hopes of more punishment. Angie smirked, delivering two more quick spanks to Jonah's ass before digging her nails into the soft flesh. Jonah's toes curled in pain and pleasure, panting softly as his ass turned red from the smacks. Pulling her hand back, Angie spanked each of his ass cheeks and then his balls, finishing off by tugging them back a bit so Jonah's hips followed. His vision went white for a second and he was painfully aware of his erection digging into the metal cage, pleasure and pain lighting his nerves on fire.

"Master, can you hand me a paddle, please?" Angie batted her eyes at Charlie, a stark difference between the brutal pace of her hips as she rode Rosalie's face.

Chuckling, Charlie obliged, handing over one with blunt plastic ridges on it, knowing she wanted one that would hurt more than usual, "have fun, princess."

Angie thanked him as she took the paddle, testing it gently on her hands a couple of times before pressing it against Jonah's ass so he could feel the ridges. He shivered in excitement, waiting in anticipation as she pulled back her arm. She brought the paddle down hard on Rosalie's cunt instead, one of the ridges striking directly into her clit. Rosalie screamed and thrashed against her restraints, feeling the responding flood of wetness as Angie got more excited at her pain. She worked her tongue faster, tracing patterns on Angie's clit and pressing the tip of her tongue to her g spot. Angie pulled back Rosalie's dripping cunt lips, pushing the handle of the paddle into her cunt a few times before spanking her clit again with it. Rosalie responded with moans of pleasure and muffled screams of pain, increasing her efforts to get Angie off with every hit. Angie rubbed the ridged paddle against her cunt before suddenly pushing the ridged part into Rosalie's cunt, fucking her roughly with it. Rosalie's back arched off the bed as best as she could, shrieking against Angie's pussy as she squirted in orgasm, her cum getting all over Jonah's ass and balls. Angie continued to fuck her as her orgasm subsided, digging the painful ridges into her g spot and stretching her pussy more than she should.

"Fucking slut, I didn't say you could cum," Angie scolded, free hand digging her nails into Rosalie's clit, "Master's going to make you sleep on a sybian for me now. If you want to cum so badly you can cum all night, fucking slut. I can't believe you cum just from pain, you whore. If you want pain, I'll give you pain, see if you cum again."

Rosalie was gasping and moaning, barely paying attention to Angie's cunt as feelings of over-stimulation set in, her clit and pussy twitching around the paddle deep in her cunt. Angie put her palm against the handle, pushing it as deep as it could go, feeling it stop against her cervix. Angie rubbed it there for a moment before pulling her hand back and slamming it into the handle, pushing it through her cervix and deeper into her until the end of the paddle could just barely be seen. Rosalie screamed louder than before, pulling as hard as she could against the restraints as pain and pleasure coursed through her body, causing her to squirt again. She could feel the spikes rubbing on her walls as they clenched down, pushing painfully at her cervix as it pushed the paddle back out of her. Mercifully, Angie pulled the paddle out after that, not bothering to wipe the cum from it as she set about her original task of paddling Jonah's ass and balls. The ridges dug into his ass, leaving dots of darker red bruises in their wake, Jonah moaning with each hit. As the paddle came down against his balls, he tried to thrust against the air, the movement of his legs pulling at the humbler and yanking his balls painfully away from him and making him shriek against the ball gag. Angie pulled his hips back, cupping his cock to keep his hips still as she spanked his balls with the paddle, watching them turn red and then purple and swell up, tightening against his body with arousal. Listening to his screams made her wetter, riding Rosalie's face roughly and smothering the ginger with her cunt as the slave finally set about eating her out again. She was on the edge of orgasm and could tell that Jonah was too, despite the cock cage making it harder for him. Grinding her hips harshly against Rosalie's face, she put a hand on Jonah's hips, pushing them straight and relishing his cries of pain as his balls were pulled away from his body, stretched to their limit, and she set about paddling them harder than before, almost rupturing them as he screamed under her.

The feeling of Rosalie's tongue against her clit and the thrill of causing the slaves pain was enough to send her over the edge, Rosalie eagerly lapping up her cum as it spilled over her face. With the final smack to his balls, Jonah had a ruined orgasm, cum oozing slowly from the tip of his cock as it throbbed against the metal cage, not giving him a proper feeling of relief. Angie signed contently, getting off Rosalie's face and curling up in Charlie's lap as he called for other slaves to come take care of Rosalie and Jonah.

"Did you enjoy your reward, princess?" Charlie asked, kissing her neck softly.

Angie sighed happily and nodded, "mhm...but I still expect Rosalie to be punished."

"Of course, princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Contains:**  
>   
>  Public Punishment, Exhibitionism, Bondage, Nipple Weights, Anal and Vaginal Dildos, Intestine and Cervix/Uterus/Ovary Penetration, Ring Gag, Squirting, Cum in Eye, Nipple Stretching, and Danger of Breast Necrosis

Rosalie was glad she was an exhibitionist. Just trying to imagine how much worse her punishment would have felt had she not enjoyed the eyes of all the other dungeon slaves on here was giving her a headache, so instead she focused on the intense pleasure and pain of her punishment. Everything had been set up to the specifications of the sadistic princess, Angie. First, Charlie set her body up. Chains wrapped around her tits tightly, just barely cutting off circulation before looping around behind her to bind her hands. Then it went under her, tying her right ankle to her right thigh and then hugging tightly to her asshole and under against her cunt, clit slipped through one of the loops of the chains before her left ankle was bound to her left thigh, the end left loose so Charlie could chain her to the wall. He attached weighted clamps to her nipples so they dragged down, threatening to pierce them the next time she was punished like this. Once her body was sufficiently prepared, he slid a sybian up against the pillar he planned to attach her to, right at the centre of the dungeon, within eyesight of all the other slaves.

He attached two, two foot long dildo sections to it, first sitting her down on the anal one so it eased into her hole and snaked through her intestines, filling her up. The second he contorted so the tip could reach her dripping pussy, pushing it in and through her cervix to fill up her uterus and ovaries. He positioned her clit over the ridges at the front, making sure the chain touched it as well, before turning it on bit by bit. The first thing she felt was her asshole and intestines begin to buzz, sending a thrill up her spine as she began to moan around the ring gag in her mouth. Next came the one in her cunt, sending vibrations through her uterus and ovaries, reaching every perfect spot inside her to make a gush of wetness flood from her cunt, bringing her to the brink of orgasm already. What finally sent her over the edge was the vibrator on her clit, the metal it touched vibrating along with it to stimulate every part of her clit. She squirted as all the other slaves watched on, Charlie smirking at his handiwork, watching her tremble against the chains around her.

"Just one last thing before I go, which eye?" Charlie asked, looking very smug with himself at the confused expression from Rosalie, "alright, I'll choose...how about the right?"

He pulled his cock out and began to stroke it, already close to the edge from watching Angie play with the slaves and setting up Rosalie's punishment. It didn't take him long before he was about to cum, using one hand to stroke his cock while the other held open her right eye. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her eye, the final bit of pleasure sending him over the edge, his cum filling her right eye and obscuring her vision. Some dripped down her face while some filled her tear duct and her eye sockets as she moved her eye to try to figure out what was going on. As he pulled away, she blinked up at him with a look of pain and pleasure, and a little embarrassment at enjoying such brutal treatment.

"Good girl, if you're lucky one of the maids will come down here and clean that up before it dries."

*

_God, I'm such a whore_ , Rosalie thought to herself, moaning and rocking her hips against the sybian as best as she could,  _fuck, my pussy is so raw and sensitive. I'm so wet I can hear it. My sloppy cunt just can't help it, that's why I was punished, for being such a whore. I should know better than to cum without permission, but I'm just such a pain slut-_ her train of thought was momentarily cut short as she was hit with another orgasm, her thoughts only serving to arouse her more -  _I'm such a whore for pain and getting fucked. My loose cunt just wants to be filled. I deserve all of this and more, maybe I'll ask master to punish me more tomorrow, I deserve it. I can hear my wet pussy getting fucked, I'm just such a slut even for punishments._

*

Rosalie was left that way for the rest of the day, and through the night to the morning. By the time she was done with her punishment, her clit was all but numb, her tits purple from lack of blood, her nipples stretched to almost an inch, and her ass and pussy rubbed raw by the dildos and chains. There were a few more dried stains of cum on her skin, her right eye shut from the dried cum, and it was clear other slaves had enjoyed watching her punishment. The floor around her was a massive puddle, and she was still squirting as the machine was being turned off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Contains:**  
>  Hostage, Predicament Bondage, One Bar Prison, Corporal Punishment (Caning), Crotch Rope, Rope Walking, Clit and Pussy Torture, Body Modification, Nipple Piercing, Nipple Torture, Nipple Bondage, Prolapse (Vaginal), Watersports, Human Urinal, Public Punishment, Exhibitionism, Pregnancy Mention, Piss Drinking, Piss Inflation, Piss in Eye, Cum in eye, and Prolapse Fucking

Ruby couldn't see a thing. She'd been pulled out of bed and had a sack thrown over her head that morning, and after a long while of being dragged around, shoved in a car, driven somewhere, and shoved around a few more places, it seemed like they'd finally reached their destination. She was shaking all over. She knew that Charlie had talked about this sort of thing, and she was eager for it, but to get into the proper mindset for the roleplay, she had to feel deep fear. And she did. She was naked, of course, and she had been sat on a chair. She could hear sounds around her, but she wasn't sure what any of them meant. She was fairly certain there was more than one person in the room with her, but she couldn't quite figure out how many.

Charlie whispered the safeword in her ear before pulling the hood off her head. She squinted and shrunk away from the bright lights in the room. When her eyes finally adjusted, she realized she was somewhere without windows. Most of the room was bare, and there were naked men standing by the walls. Probably 200 of them at least, if she had to guess. Some she recognized as higher-ups from Charlie's place, while others were likely friends of her Master. There seemed to be a few things set up around the room, but she couldn't figure out what they were in her addled state. The lights overhead were blindingly bright and they stung her eyes.

Charlie stepped up in front of the crowd, "You are all here today to help with the punishment of this kitchen slave. This useless whore burned dinner last night, and now we will make her regret being so sloppy."

A round of applause greeted this knowledge, and a couple of the men hauled her out of her seat by her upper arms. She only then realized her wrists were tied together. Not that she planned to fight them. She knew she deserved this punishment. The two men easily lifted her off the ground, settling her back down with her legs on either side of a rough piece of rope that was stretched across the room. They'd set her down at one end of the rope, facing the wall, and she couldn't see how far behind her it extended. Her ankles were cuffed, a small chain linking them so she could only take shuffling steps. The knot of the rope was tantalizingly close before her, but with her arms behind her it was no use.

She knew this predicament. She'd have to walk backwards across the length of the room to untie the rope and free herself. The rough rope would dig into her cunt and rub her clit raw. She shakily began to shuffle backwards, every small motion causing the coarse rope to rub harshly against her cunt. She managed to make it a few feet before she felt something slide between her ass cheeks. She stopped for a moment in confusion, but the feeling of a cane against her ass got her started again. She jolted and began to shuffle backwards more, feeling a knot in the rope slide under her and press on her clit. She whimpered in pain and felt the cane hit her ass again. As she walked, the knots got closer and closer to each other, until they were one after the other, sliding against her clit and cunt, rubbing them red and raw. Luckily, the pain turned her on, and the wetness of her pussy lessened the pain somewhat.

She gasped when she felt her back hit the wall. Her fingers fumbled behind her for the knot, every tug making the rope rub against her. Finally, she managed to untie the rope, letting it fall from between her legs. She felt herself roughly pushed against the wall, her ass caned ten more times for "untying the knot without permission". Each stroke of the cane sent a sharp pain through her ass. The wood left red lines against her skin, and Charlie used his full strength to hit her. When the ten strokes were over, he released her.

"You're lucky you're a few weeks pregnant or I would hit you more," Charlie growled in her ear, placing a rough hand on her stomach that was currently flat, but would be swollen with children soon enough.

He dragged her by the arm to a stand coming out of the floor. Attached to it was a rigid metal dildo. He lifted her onto it with ease, the dildo filling up her cunt and pressing into her cervix. The metal was freezing. Her toes danced against the floor, but couldn't quite reach, and she knew it would have to go further into her so she could stand. She felt him let go of her, the dildo penetrating her cervix in a quick, painful motion. She screamed, and received ten more hits of the cane for it.

Charlie pinched one of her nipples, "I love these tits of yours. Well, of  _mine_. Your body belongs to me."

"Yes, Sir," Ruby whimpered out, trying not to wince in pain.

"I think I'd like these nipples better pierced," he gave the nipple a tug, and Ruby whined softly.

"Please, Sir... No..." She whined.

Upon not hearing the safeword, Charlie continued. He took a needle from one of the men standing around, as well as two large nipple rings. With barely a warning to hold still, he pierced her first nipple quickly with the needle, pushing the nipple ring in after it and closing it. He did the same to the other one, ignoring Ruby's screams of pain as her nipples were pierced without preparation. Charlie gave the rings experimental tugs. Ruby lurched forward, trying to keep her nipples from pulling too much.

Charlie reached up and pulled two chains that were attached to the ceiling. They stopped just above Ruby's head. Grabbing one of her breasts, Charlie pulled it up until her nipple ring reached the clip at the end of the chain. He clipped her nipple ring to it, her nipple and breast stretched out and obscuring her view. He did the same to her other nipple, and Ruby could feel her nipples starting to tear off. Quickly, she pushed herself onto her toes, able to stretch up just enough to stop the tearing.

"Quick learner," Charlie mocked, "but I don't think you understand the full predicament. You see... If you fall too far down, your nipples will tear off. But metal also expands in heat. And the metal dildo in your cervix will have expanded by now with the heat of your insides. So if you go too far up, that dildo will pull your cervix right out your cunt. So you have to choose between your nipples and a prolapsed pussy. Of course, you can slowly alternate between the two. That will make both happen over a longer time. And we're all very willing to watch that. But we don't think you want to do that. So choose. Do you want your nipples ripped off, or your cunt falling out?"

Ruby whimpered, trying to bounce between her toes and her heels so neither would happen. But she knew he was right. She could already feel the piercing holes in her nipples getting wider with each bounce, and her cervix being tugged out of her. It would be easier, of course, to just flatten her heels and let her nipples rip off, but she didn't want that. She didn't want a prolapsed pussy either, but it was the better option. And Charlie knew that, which was why he had made it the more difficult option too. Taking a deep breath, Ruby pushed herself higher on her toes, feeling the dildo tugging at her cervix. She looked up and realized what she had to do. She grabbed the chains, pulling herself up on them despite the way it harshly tugged at her newly pierced nipples. She could feel her cervix coming out along with the dildo, and she finally managed to pull herself mostly free. She set herself down next to the bar, pulling her prolapsed cervix free of the dildo.

She looked quite a sight, her pierced nipples stretched long and still attached to the chains. Her legs spread with her cervix hanging down between them, all pink and used. Her clit and pussy lips were bright red from the rope walking. Her face was streaked with tears, and her ass was covered in red lines from the caning.

"Very good. One last piece of punishment and then I think you'll be properly punished for burning the food," Charlie walked over to her and unchained her nipples. He laid Ruby on the floor, chaining her wrists and ankles to the floor, knees bent. He wrapped a piece of rope around her prolapse, tying the rope to the ceiling. It was about two feet short of reaching the floor, so Ruby had to lift her hips to stop the prolapse from being tugged further out of her. Charlie pushed a gag into her mouth, a long tube that lead up to a funnel.

"Now, you're going to be a nice little urinal and let all these kind men piss in your mouth. Drink or drown, it's up to you." Charlie explained, stepping back to watch.

The men took turns, five or so at a time crowding around her to piss. It was clear they'd been drinking a lot and holding it in, because each man took a long time to get it all out. At first, Ruby could just hear the sound of urine hitting the rubber funnel. Then she felt some splash onto her tongue. The taste was acrid and disgusting, but she couldn't spit it out. She let it build up in her mouth for as long as she could, but eventually the need to breathe took over, and she began to gulp it down quickly. She only managed to get a few breaths at a time as the men switched out, the rest of the time she spent trying to finish off all the piss in the funnel. It truly was a "drink or drown" situation, and she was drinking as fast as she could. After about half of the men were done, she was starting to feel full. Her stomach sloshed around, and her hips were starting to get tired of holding her up. Every time they rested a bit, she could feel the sharp tug at her prolapse and quickly corrected herself, feeling the piss slosh in her stomach as she did. She had no choice but to continue drinking. Some of the men were sloppy, their piss dribbling down the sides of the funnel and winding up on her face. A few drops got into her eyes and stung harshly, but she couldn't do anything but blink. She continued to gulp down their piss, barely tasting it anymore as gulp after gulp went down her throat. She felt bloated with their piss, her stomach bulging slightly from how much was in her. And she still had a hundred more men to drink the piss of.

The men who had finished were jerking off watching her. Some tugged on the rope that held her prolapse, watching her hips jerk up and down with it. Some used her prolapsed cervix as a fleshlight, holding it in their hands and fucking it until they came. Some came on her tits or her face. A few came in her eyes, making her shut them in pain. And through it all, she continued to dutifully gulp down piss, her stomach swelling with every swallow. She felt people cum on her stomach as well, her whole body covered in Semen by the time there were only 50 men left. Her stomach had swollen like she was far more than two weeks pregnant, and Charlie was cooing in her ear about how she'd be that big with children soon enough. And how she didn't even know if it was his, Tony's, or Jack's child. What a slut.

Ruby cried as she drank the piss, hips falling a bit as she got tired before jolting back up when her prolapse was tugged by the rope. She tried to count how many men were left, but her stomach was starting to cramp with how full and distended it was, and she couldn't open her eyes because the cum had dried them shut. All she could do was drink or let herself drown in the urine. So she continued to drink until she finally heard no more sounds of pissing. She gulped down the last mouthfuls of piss eagerly, feeling her stomach just on the edge of bursting from how full it was. She felt her prolapse get untied and she gratefully dropped her hips.

She was released from her bonds and lifted gently, Charlie murmuring praise to her as he carried her out to the car to go home. He told the driving slave to bring them home while he cuddled Ruby in the back, praising her for how good she had been the whole time. He washed her face gently so she could open her eyes again, and he rubbed her bulging stomach.

"I can't wait for the baby to start showing."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request kinks/scenes/etc. in the comments! I have a few squicks with them (vomit, scat, armpits, and bugs are what come to mind right now), but feel free to ask and I'll try to do any I'm comfortable with :D


End file.
